


Resignation

by Sashataakheru



Series: 15 Minute Ficlets [1]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: 15 minute ficlets, Challenge fic, English Premier League, Football, Gen, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Blues lost the football to Wolves today and apparently my brain saw this news on twitter and was like, yes, let's write sad!Jeff for 15 minutes, that sounds like a great plan.





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Week 2 prompt: Blue
> 
> Basically, Wolves played Blues today and Wolves won and got promoted to the English Premier League and apparently that's all the inspiration i needed for this fic good job self #thankstwitter
> 
> Also it is impossible for me to not write Jeff fic for this prompt, every second ELO song has blue in the title somwhere amirite?

"Ahh, she'll be right, ay? There's always next season," Jeff managed to say, hiding the disappointment in his voice. It wasn't like he'd been watching it live, he'd had things to do, but of course he'd caught the news. He was glad Bev wasn't there to tease him about it, because the last thing he needed was being reminded about that rivalry.   
  
He hadn't been to a match in a long time. He'd got too busy, like always. There were always too many things to do. For a moment, he remembered all the matches he and Roy used to go to back in the day, when they weren't famous enough for anyone to care about them. Just lost in the crowd of other Blues supporters, with nothing but football to worry about. It'd been a long time since he'd been able to just disappear amongst a sea of people.   
  
Everything got complicated. There was a part of him that realised why he had spent so long avoiding going back home. He knew why. But he wasn't the kind of guy to really dwell on it, even though he sometimes thought he dwelled on things too much. He channelled it into his music instead.   
  
He never let himself miss Roy, not if he could help it. Roy was, in many ways, so very hard to love. But then, perhaps, so was he. He'd never quite managed to make it last. None of it had lasted. The girls all left in the end. Everyone left in the end.   
  
For a moment, he thought about messaging Roy some pithy remark about teasing Bev about the whole thing, but what point would there be in it when they were all just so far from each other? What would be the point when Bev hadn't spoken to him in thirty years?   
  
He wondered, idly, what it would take to bring them all back together again, and if that was something that would make them happy, or just remind them why they kept away. Perhaps it would just keep them away. Perhaps the ocean was just too big to make that connection again. 


End file.
